Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5
(series) | NextIssue = (story) (series) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Frank Giacoia | CoverArtist3 = Stan Goldberg | Publisher1_1 = Martin Goodman | Quotation = Did you think I wear this armor merely for show? None of your insipid weapons can harm Psycho-Man! | Speaker = Psycho-Man | StoryTitle1 = Divide -- and Conquer! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Susan Richards suddenly faints, prompting the FF to look her over, however Thing leaves to go spent time with Alicia. Meanwhile, elsewhere the Psycho-Man punishes one of his subordinates for delivering a component of his device to Alicia's home, gathering together his minions Shellshock, Ivan, and Live Wire to help recover the device. At Alicia's home, Thing tries to figure out the strange component that was delivered to her apartment. Soon they are attacked by Psycho-Man and his minions who defeat Ben and take the component. Meanwhile, Black Panther leads an army to Panther Island where they briefly get into a battle against the Inhumans. Realizing that they have mutual allies and that Black Bolt fought the Inhumans because he sensed danger. Investigating, they come across the Psycho-Man's base and have to fight off his defenses. Back in New York, Reed announces to the FF that Sue is pregnant, and the group celebrates. Back on Panther Island, the Inhumans and Black Panther find themselves overwhelmed and so they have Lockjaw bring the Fantastic Four to the Psycho-Man's base to turn the tide. There they battle their way to Psycho-Man, who reveals to them that he comes from the Microverse and he intends to take over this world with a giant emoto-caster weapon. Being attacked by all the heroes, soon Psycho-Man is subdued, when Black Panther questions him they find the Psycho-Man is motionless, upon closer inspection what they thought was Psycho-Man, was really a robot body piloted by a small being. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ***** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = This Is a Plot? | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = L.P. Gregory | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Stan Lee and Jack Kirby show the reader how they come up with their plots. A rather embellishing story full of mirth, the two end up getting beaten up by the Juggernaut and the Melter | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Stan Lee * Jack Kirby * Rascally Roy Thomas * Gal Friday * * * * * * Antagonists: * Juggernaut * Melter * Harvey Elder Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Pin-Ups | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker3_2 = Frank Giacoia | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616) Pin-Up from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5.jpg Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 5 040-041.jpg A series of pin-ups featuring Black Bolt, Gorgon, Medusa, Karnak, Triton, Crystal, Maximus, A group shot of supporting cast members (Galactus, Silver Surfer, Watcher, Wyatt Wingfoot, Black Panther, Lockjaw, and Dr. Doom), and a group shot of the Fantastic Four | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic ** Invisible Girl ** Thing ** Human Torch Supporting Characters: * Black Bolt * Medusa * Crystal * Gorgon * Karnak * Triton * Lockjaw * Maximus Boltagon * Galactus * * Watcher * Wyatt Wingfoot * Black Panther * Dr. Doom Races and Species: * Humans * Inhumans * Inhuman Dogs * Taa-ans * Watchers | StoryTitle4 = The Peerless Power of the Silver Surfer | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Frank Giacoia | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Brief Summary: Quasimodo asks for the Silver Surfer's help in escaping his machine prison. The Surfer uses his powers to make him human. However, he's forced to turn him into a statue in order to stop him from attacking the city. Detailed Summary: While flying with a flock of ducks, the Silver Surfer is surprised by a volley of gunfire around him. Thinking he's being attacked, he quickly fires a cosmic blast at the hunters causing them to run for cover. Realizing that the meant no harm, the Surfer continues his flight to New York City. As he flies through the city, he senses many different emotions from the people below. Suddenly, he senses such intense anguish that it causes him to investigate from where it is emanating. His search leads him to an abandoned laboratory, where he finds Quasimodo entrapped in a machine. The computer begs the Surfer to use his power to make him human. Using his cosmic energy, the Surfer changes Quasimodo into a living being. The misshapen creature then goes on a rampage, attacking Surfer and the city. The Surfer fights back and turns Quasimodo into a stone statue in order to stop his murderous riot. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Vehicles: * | Notes = "Divide and Conquer!" * This story takes place between panels 3 and 4 on page 9 of . * This issue reveals that Sue is pregnant. She gives birth to her son Franklin Richards in and is not named until . * Live Wire's real name, Rance Preston, is revealed in . Shellshock and Ivan's full names were not revealed until . * The Inhuman royal family have been living on the island purchased by the Black Panther since . * Psycho-Man refers to his home universe as the Sub-Atomica, more commonly known as the Microverse. He describes his universe as existing in the molecules of this universe. However as per it was revealed that the Microverse was not a microscopic realm but a parallel universe and when one shrinks down small enough they breach the barrier between dimensions. * Psycho-Man's armor was kept by the Fantastic Four after this story. It was possibly the same armor used by Doctor Doom for spare parts in . Regardless it was later seen in the FF's possession and recovered by the Psycho-Man in . "The Peerless Power of the Silver Surfer" * Quasimodo has been immobilized since being abandoned by the Mad Thinker. | Trivia = "Divide and Conquer!" * The main story mistakenly lists Joe Sinnott as an inker when in fact it was inked by Frank Giacoia. This was confirmed in the first editorial reply on the letter pages of . "The Peerless Power of the Silver Surfer" * This is the first ever Silver Surfer solo story. | Recommended = | Links = * }}